Hidden Histories, Forbidden Love
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: He was trapped, but he wasn't going to let this small insignificant bastard put him down like this, he was going to escape, and he was going to gain a secret or two in the process... SalazarXWesker


**Originally the story on my DA is called "Just One Enemy Closer" But it originally was called the title you see now. The stupid site couldn't fit the last two letters of "love" thus was cut to that title. This is the freshened up piece and all perfect. Even though there was very little to fix. So please do sit down and enjoy "Just One Enemy Closer" or "Hidden Histories, Forbidden Love"**

**Oh and I updated this even more, to make sure I fixed as many problems as possible…**

**How, how him? How could he, the genius behind it all... be captured by such a weak, disgusting freak... as **_**him**_

_

Waking up softly, surprised that his shades were still upon his face, Albert Wesker began looking at his surroundings. It wasn't long until he became alarmed at the sudden attachments against his body, which were constricting him of his complete freedom.

Only slightly irritated now by this, he then tried to pull away, but was surprised to see he couldn't. He was bound by stainless steel and this wasn't a surprise since the room he was in was nothing but filled with these kinds of tables and constrictions.

The room smelled that of blood, urine, and most likely a very faint hindrance of sperm. He made a slightly disgusted face at the taste that now pervaded his mouth and decided to look around more.

The room had nothing more then that of bondage and torture devices. In one right hand corner, he saw that of a cage. Then on the other side, he saw more of the tables he had so seen earlier but hot pokers and constrictive wear. He swore, some of these were even used in the medieval ages.

But more then anything he wanted to kill the serpent or swine that lead him in this room in the first place. No doubt the mind that had this place was disturbed, and completely disgusting. Unfortunately, he could not place who. Sure, he had stayed here to figure out how Ada's progress was doing, along with even Leon, but he never even gave a second look at the territory of the Island members or even the castellan.

Growling now in a bit of disgust, he tried to pull away harder, but then stopped as he heard a soft and faint chuckle rise from behind the door beside him. When he looked to the doors with a faint glare, he then widened his eyes at how small the intruder was!

Right before him, hair down and smiling like the Devil himself, was a small, pale skinned midget, or at least that's what he thought anyways. He tensed at the chuckle growing from the dark dead lips of the small man and watched him as he walked beside him.

"Well, well, well. Look what I've caught... A little rodent." He chuckled before him once more before purring. "Lord Saddler will be utmost pleased with me..."

Now that he had seen the small man much closer, he then narrowed his eyes up and down. The man was a dwarf, that of a disease. He wasn't surprised the filthy pigs of this area were dwindling in a plague, but what he was surprised about, was how pale his skin was. No doubt, he was more then likely a leader of the Las Plagas group: The Los Illuminados.

Chuckling before him again, he spoke in his normal, -or at least as normal as a midget could sound like- noble voice and said...

"I know you're trying to piece this entire thing together, but don't. Your futile efforts will get you nowhere, trust me... Besides, it's only a matter of time before you'll be dead..."

Smirking at the sound of death, reminded of his experience with the Tyrant from the beginning of it all, he then spoke back.

"Stop wasting your time, your own efforts of holding me down will only be you're downfall"

Frowning now to him, the small man now responded with a sigh, circling him like a vulture. His hands behind his back as a proud butler would do if serving his loyal Master, which was exactly how he should be acting, a slave to him. No one ruled Albert Wesker.

"Such a shame, you do realize you cannot escape correct?" His finger now trailed gently on one of the bars holding him, and he lowered his gaze to show a glare in his cat like eyes. "I bounded you here for my own reasons, to show my Lord Saddler; that I could become much higher then he is. And so, here you are..." He purred now, looking at his eyes with intensity, despite how cold and dead they were.

Growling now, irritated by all of this, he then felt the glow of the T-Virus radiate through him, and with one final pull he replied simply "I'm not yours for the taking infidel." Then, like that, he swiped his hand away in a punch to reflex his escape. The bars broke with ease at the power of his gift and he then pounced off and began running like speed itself, but before he could flit to safety, he winced at the feeling of four tentacles grabbing his limbs.

Strained to keep his voice low as possible, he responded back.

"Is that any way to treat a Castellan?"

With surprise of his words, he then yelled in surprise as he was thrusted straight back on the table. Before he could place himself up again, he then felt even more tentacles wrap around his body, pinning him down with amazing intensity. If only he didn't have the Las Plagas...

Then, gasping for air, as he felt another one place firmly upon his mouth, he then noticed his glasses were completely off, his glare now intensifying.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk... For shame my friend, for shame... You should have known better! You should have known, I, Ramon Salazar, would never fall for such a silly little trick...!" He hissed the words in triumph in front of him, and he in turn, chomped on the tentacle, making him scream, he tried to jump once more but was thrown back down by the strong hold of the appendages.

But that was when it hit on him, this young Castellan, was, THE Ramon Salazar. The next blood line in controlling the Las Plagas! Looking away now, realizing what mess he was into, he then got an idea, if these appendages truly made this small man become that of how strong he was... he could use this, for his advantage, but gaining it, was the problem.

In fact, escaping was the true problem in all of this. If he wanted to gain this power, not only would he have to escape from this sadistic and insane little man, but he may even -dare he say it- need to seduce him. He hated the thought, even wanted to shudder, but seeing as the young mans member was beginning to pulse below his shorts already, he realized, maybe this wouldn't be so hard to do...

Before the young castellan could swing at him, he then spoke.

"Wait! Please, excuse me, Ramon, for I didn't know who you were. My name is Albert Wesker... I work for Umbrella, well, used to anyways." He chuckled and smirked a bit to see him lower his writhing and hateful new appendages, which now sunk on the floor until wriggling inside his back. His golden eyes narrowing but soon smiling back.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye..." He chuckled now. "So, what brings you to our area, Mr. Wesker?"

He had to think up a lie now, but what in Gods name could he possibly think of? Thinking as quickly as possible, he responded.

"To study the Las Plagas, the forms of it truly interest me."

Seeing as that made him return with a disgusted face, the small man then spoke with haste, possibly out of fear about the Plagas' true nature perhaps?

"Why would you filthy Americans be interested in such an important thing as that? Besides, we created it, if you're thinking of even touching it for your own use; you just spoke to the wrong person…"

Seems the small castellan was smarter then he thought.

"No, It just piques my interest is all, I'm certain someone as refined as you, wouldn't mind in sharing some secrets about it with me..."

He laughed in response and waved his hand, uninterested in the dialect.

"Please, as if I'd share something so sacred with **you**"

"But I have many dark secrets of my own, that even I, could share with you."

"Dark secrets? Like what?" He narrowed his gaze at him, and he purred in response, he was getting somewhere.

"Only if you tell me your secrets will I share you mine..."

He made a face and just waved him off "I don't have time to mess with petty Americans." With that, he began walking off to the side, gathering more chains to lock him in, when he returned, Wesker just continued.

"Don't you think it would be better to rule the world with the T-Virus AND the Las Plagas?"

Stopping in his tracks, to gaze at him with another narrow of his eyes, he then didn't realize the appendages were loosening, leaving their guard, giving the perfect chance for his attack later...

"What's the 'T-Virus'?"

"It's a highly intoxicating drug, that gives life to the undead, re-growing the dead tissue cells and making them alive again..." his hand now, moving ever so closely to the young Castellan's bulge.

"Intoxicating?" He asked, but then gasped in pleasure at feeling his bulge slowly become rubbed. The poor man must have been missing out for quite some time because it was rather hot, he could even feel it past his gloves. Of course to his surprise, he had his hand swiped away by a tentacle, a simply replying hiss of...

"Watch where you're touching!" The appendages strictly pinning him down once more...

"If you're lying to me, Mr. Wesker, I won't think twice of throwing you away..."

He made a face to him and simply looked away. "Fine, if you truly don't want to know about the virus, I'll stop."

Seeing as his curiosity got the best of him, he then cooled down a bit and crossed his arms, the appendages loosening once more.

"Fine, then tell me about it, and I'll share my secrets of the Las Plagas. Just don't try that again, or I'll cut your hand off..." He snarled, which in turn, made Wesker just smile.

"Alright..."

Feeling the appendages loosen once more, he then watched as Salazar sat beside him with a chair, crossing his legs.

For one who was so hard between those legs, he wasn't going to give up to him very easily, oh well; he always loved playing cat and mouse.

"The Virus, is contained of millions of particles, it can cause every type of reaction once initiated inside the body..."

"Like? Elaborate American..."

"Well, it's as if your hormones are beating rapidly inside of you like a teenager again... For instance, say it happened to you, whatever emotion you last felt, you would feel it again."

The castellan smirked and nodded

"I see..."

"In return of this, despite these emotions, you will be dead, with only the need to eat flesh, to continue gaining the cells that were lost. Like an animal instinct."

Salazar just nodded in return and smiled, definitely intrigued by all of this.

"Ahh, how fascinating." He purred, narrowing his eyes upon him. Which in turn just made him smile back, and he could have sworn, he saw a very faint blush but maybe that was just him being hopeful.

"Alright, it's your turn, how does the Las Plagas work?"

His eyes lit up at the question and he chuckled softly, flicking his hair in retrospect.

"The Las Plagas, is similar to the T-Virus, but doesn't work when you're killed; it works when you are alive. Its like the reverse, the egg plants itself inside the body and slowly takes over, like that of a parasite and uses the mind as its power control. The more it takes over, the more the human dies. Before you know it, they are nothing but a slave to the whim..."

His eyes lightened up now, what a magnificent power! If only he hadn't ignored it and taken it in for reference, it possibly could do more then the T-Virus ever could! He had to remind himself to tell Ada to find these samples immediately...!

Seeing as how he still needed to escape though, he then decided a new approach.

"And how about these things?" He looked to the tentacles and looked back up at Ramon. "Do they have the feelings of humans, since they take over?" His hand now softly rubbing a tentacle that held him, and he swore, he heard it purr and tingle under his touch.

Strangely, as the tentacle purred, so did Ramon, his eyes flickering only slightly in response to the touch.

"Y-Yes... They feel everything as I do... I only feel with them, because the parasite has a mutual bond with me..."

"I see..." He rubbed more tenderly and Salazar then gasped softly in pleasure as he did before. Seeing as this may be his only way to seduce him, he then smirked at the purrs and took the loose tentacles advantage once more, licking some and touching some as he would be caressing an organ.

Then, just like that, the castellan's eyes became softly more and more innocent at the touch, and Wesker couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his organ rising up so hard against his pants. The poor man must have been aching for a nice fuck for a very long time.

He moaned now, and his head slightly arched back, and since he saw this happen, he then slowly slid from the tentacles hold and rubbed the castellan's crotch once more, very tenderly. He smiled at how he shook for so much more.

Meeting with the castellan's all of a sudden innocent eyes, he then granted his dying request that he plainly could see in begging response and slid his hand down his pants, grasping the hard member and massaging.

He responded in surprise and screamed in pleasure, grabbing hold of his arms for support, his pre-cum sliding on his hand slowly and steadily, his shaking increasing.

"My my Ramon... You look like you're about to explode and I haven't even started yet..."

Seeing as that somehow gained him back to normal, he saw a glare in his innocent eyes and growled the words, it's like he had to strain to say them at all.

"Yo-You tricked me..!" He then blushed as he felt him kiss him powerfully, seeming to suck on his tantalizing tongue, which in turn, he surprisingly did so back. The more they kissed, the more pre-cum that shot out of his body, he even began gasping in the kisses as was he, so to quicken this for him, he slid to his neck and licked, which in turn, made him grip his leather much harder in a powerful scream of pleasure.

"Do-Don't you dare stop!" He growled now, breathing heavier at how close and hard his cock throbbed under his hand.

"Oh trust me, my small friend, I won't." He chuckled, slamming his pants down as he slid down him, kissing his stomach and soon engulfing his throbbing organ into his mouth.

He then winced as he heard him scream, the scream was so powerful, and he swore he would have gone deaf if not for the powerful T-Virus supporting his blood.

Seeing as how his hands were shaking on clutching him, he then smiled, now that he was in full ecstasy for his orgasm he then looked up at him with a purr, licking his lips at the constant pre-cum that hit his mouth.

"Tell me, my young friend... Do you know where the Las Plagas samples are?"

He stuttered but clenched his teeth as he spoke back.

"I will never tell you that!"

"Never?" He toyed in response, licking up teasingly slow on the organ, making him gasp in agony and even more ecstasy.

"N-Never...!"

"Not even if I do this...?" Now, his tongue searched his hole, tenderly licking it and sucking on it. Sometimes even giving small kisses, oh yeah, he knew the spots all right. He was a man, and that was his advantage to all of this... The castellan's screams only approving of that.

"Y-Yes! I know! Its...! Its... On the island!"

"Where on the island?" He then deep throat-ed and now, he couldn't help but feel slightly bad at how much higher he screamed. If he was teased this badly, he may even give in at this point himself.

"In the base! IN THE BASE!" He screamed louder, blushing insanely hard.

"Good boy..." He purred, sucking him slightly faster, which resulted in the sperm already exploding everywhere inside his mouth, he embraced and readied the next scream and he was glad he did, because the man held onto him for dear life as he released, literally feeling cracks in his screams this time as he released. When he was done, after five more minutes, he then felt the lord collapse unto him, breathing breathlessly, Wesker only in turn chuckling and picking him up, placing him down on the table to rest, licking and swallowing the rest of the sperm that resided in his mouth.

"That's all I needed to know" he finished, but then stopped as he felt him tug on his coat one last time. He then turned to him and raised a brow.

"Tell me, will I ever see you again? My fellow American?"

He smirked and grabbed the shades on the floor that had dropped, dusting them simply before placing them on his face. He then shook his head.

"No, you won't..."

Before the small man could respond, he then flitted out of the room and away from the castle... He was gone.

**Out of sight, and out of mind...**


End file.
